Episode 8's ending my way
by xXxSkyBlueSoulxXx
Summary: This is episode 8's ending but my way cause i hate the way they put it in the anime.     please review!. For ppl who don't know how Episode 8 ends or TTGL please watch it!


Heyo! This is xXxSkyBlueSoulxXx here ^_^

Now i have just watched the first 9 episode of this TTGL [ Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann ] but i stopped watching it cause i was so sad *SPOILER* when Kamina died and yes i'm a YokoXKamina fan :P

Anywho this is how i would of made the end of Episode 8.

Episode 8:

[Previous]

"Hey Bro we won" Simon said to Kamina. There was cheering in the background. "heh we did well... Simon remeber this Don't believe in the you who believes in me. Don't believe in the me who believes in you. Believe in the you who believes in yourself." Kamina said straining his voice "hey Bro did you say something?" Simon said over the cheers from there fellow comrades. There was no responce "BRO!" Simon shouted hopeing that Kamina would answer, but still no answer.

[Kamina P.O.V]

I was in the cockpit of my Gurren. I was leaning against the back of my chair. "heh that was one heck of a battle" then i blacked out. I thought i was gone for sure, but there was this one bit that was keeping me alive. This one thing that was stopping me from falling asleep forever. This little thing was called My Spirit. Images went flying through my head. Until it stopped at a picture of Simon and his drill. He was like my brother, i treated him like a brother, i treated him like family. My Memory goes back to when i dragged him into trying to escape with me from Giha village to see the world above. My mates released the boars and then we went up and up and up until our Chief stopped us halfway. Then my Memory flashes back to when i got my Gurren and he had his Lagann we went through some training. I was throwing bolders at him while he dodged everyshot. That was when he met the Black siblings.

More images Went flying through his head then it landed on his Father. Kamina didn't have that many memories of him and his father. He searched in his memory to find something that had him and his father in it. He found a memory of him and his father but it was very faint since its been a long time since he thought about it.

[the memory]

_Kamina could see this dusty horizon. He saw all these brown-ish, red-ish dirt all around him. His hand was warm as he looked at what was keeping his hand warm. He saw this big hand holding onto a smaller one. He figured that he was the smaller hand and so he was little. "are you ready to come with me Kamina?" a strong masculine voice said to him. He recognised that it was his fathers. His Father took one step forward, but his Father looked at Kamina and saw that he wasn't going to come any further. Kamina shook his head cause he wasn't ready to go. His Father let go of his hand and patted his head. "Son, when you are ready to come, come and join me. Til Then Kamina i will always love you son" His father said as he walked off into the horizon. He that was the first time he had been on the surface. _

Kamina came back from his memory and still he had pictures flying through his head. The pictures stopped onto Yoko. The girl that dropped from above them when they were in there underground village Giha. He was his comrade just like Simon but more... he loved her. Memories of Him and her flashed by:

Yoko: Ummm.. hey what is this fury thing that was hiding in my cleavage

Kamina: what do you know. A tasty Mongrel in-between some more Tasty mongrels

[pause]

Kamina: YOKO!

Yoko: KAMINA!

-Punch-

Kamina: what was that for?

Yoko:WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! IF YOU DIDN'T STEP OUT OF YOUR GURREN WE WOULDN'T BE HERE! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT IF WE WERE GETTING KIDNAPPED, WE WOULD BE KIDNAPPED NAKED! SERIOUSLY IF YOU REALLY WANTED TO SE THEM I COULD OF SHOWED THEM TO YOU ANYTIME YA HEAR!

- the black sisters, kamina and the 2 little children looked at her in a weird way-

Yoko: wait that didn't come out right

[pause]

-Kamina's and Yoko's lips touch, then they stop-

Kamina: Yoko i promise you that i will return that kiss 10 time more after this is all done.

-Yoko giggles-

Kamina: what?

Yoko: at least you could have said it more romantically.

The pictures in Kamina's head stops. He could see himself now he was standing in an area that was white, theres was nothing there but whiteness. Slowly figures started popping up everywhere. Simon, Yoko, Chief, The Black Siblings, Boota, Leeron and so on. He could see that he was not alone no matter what, they are always there for him cause he will always be there for them. Then the promise he gave to Yoko before popped up in is head. He promised that he would do that and he always keeps a promise.

Leeron was checking the monitor of Kamina's Gurren Yoko was right beside him. "this doesn't look to good, theres no energy coming Kamina's gurren" Leeron said with a sad tone in his voice. Yoko didn't reply she just walked over to where Kamina's Gurren was and climbed to where the opening to the Cockpit was. She opened it and saw a Kamina lying in his chair is head faced down and his body leaning against the back of the chair with his arms on his knees. Yoko fell to her knees, the guy she loved was gone. She burst into tears "KAMINA!" she shouted with anger. "heh... you know i wouldn't be a great person if i left the team now would i..." Yoko stopped and looked up to see Kamina looking straight at her with a smile. "nor would i be a great person to leave the person i love the most..." He said as he wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her lips. He backed up and said "but thats only the begining of what i promised you". She smiled at what he said and continued to cry in his arms.

She was so glad to see him and hear his voice again...

There ya go! i hoped you guys liked it or even more LOVED IT! I'm still wondering if i should continue it hmmmm :/ . Anyways please leave a review and etc...

xXxSkyBlueSoulxXx is Gonzo ^_^


End file.
